Wild Kratts, Season 3, Episode 3: Crouching Tiger, Hidden Kratt
by ShorinRyuKarateKobudo
Summary: The Wild Kratts team was busy in India monitoring the Bengal tigers when all of the sudden, the population was dropping drastically. Knowing this is no coincidence, the team investigates only to find out that Donita broke out of prison and has teamed up with another new villain the team has never faced before. Introducing new villain: Cheng Dajin the ancient Chinese medicine maker.


Crouching Tiger

Location: India

Featured animals: Bengal tiger, Southern plains gray langur, Indian muntjac, Chital, Sambar deer, Gaur, Indian peafowl, Indian leopard, Striped hyena, Indian wolf, Golden Jackal, Mugger crocodile, and Asian elephant

Villains of the week: Donita Donada, Dabio, and Cheng Dajin

Animal names: Raj, Baljit, Ghost

The Wild Kratts team is at the Sunderbans Tiger Reserve, home to the largest population of Bengal tigers. There, they help Project Tiger monitor an area where it is home to a family of Bengal tigers and their prey. Chris, Martin, Aviva, and Brandon are traveling around by means of Asian elephants.

"Ahh yes, India. Nothing like traveling on an Asian elephant to find some Bengal tigers," said Chris.

"You said it, Chris," said Martin as he contacts the Tortuga with his Creature pod, "Tortuga, come in, you guys are missing out the fun part."

Koki communicates through the Creature pod, "I don't know what's more fun: riding on elephants or searching for a large predator?"

Jimmy also communicates through the Creature pod, "Yeah, we're good here in the Tortuga, where it's safe."

"Man, they sure are missing out on the fun," said Aviva, "I mean, who gets to ride on the back of an elephant to observe tigers in their natural habitat?"

"We do," said Brandon.

Both Brandon and Aviva are riding on the same elephant, which is a bull with long tusks, while Chris and Martin are riding their separate elephants, both of which are females.

"That's right," said Aviva as she pulls out her Creature pod, "hey Koki, how's the population looking?"

"Looking good, so far," said Koki as she reads on the monitor, "I'm not reading any disturbance or seeing any problems just yet."

"This will be the perfect opportunity to study the resident tiger family here in this patch of territory," said Chris.

"Oh yeah, tigers need large territories in order to find enough prey to feed themselves. And this territory has plenty of options to choose from! I mean look, there are langur monkeys, deer, gaurs, and peafowl! All sorts of prey to choose from," said Martin.

"But don't forget, there is also competition living here, as well. Leopards, hyenas, wolves, and crocodiles the tiger has to compete with. Not to mention any other passing male tigers that will try to fight for his territory," said Chris.

"That, too. You know, I've always wondered how these prey animals and competitors are able to coexist with such a ferocious predator," said Chris.

"The only way we can figure that out is by finding Raj in his territory," said Martin.

"Oh yeah," said Koki back in HQ as she pulls out video clips of the Bengal tiger, "says here that male Bengal tigers need to have an extra large territory in order for him to stay connected to his mates. This prevents other males from swooping in."

"So Tigers are just like lions, then?" Jimmy, who is also back in HQ, asked.

"No, not exactly," said Koki, "You see, tigers like the Bengal here are much larger, heavier, and stronger than your typical African lion. And unlike lions which are social creatures and both male and female help protect both their territory and cubs, tigers are more solitary and males usually don't help with taking care of the cubs. That is why this male we're after keeps his territory connected to his mate's. It's a 'loose' way for him to both protect his mate and his cubs without involving himself."

"Huh, interesting," said Jimmy, "say, who are we studying, again and why?"

"The tigers we are studying right now are the big male Raj, who runs this territory, and his mate Baljit, whose territory overlaps his to keep them connected," said Koki, "We're here because Project Tiger gave us news that Baljit has given birth to a cub and wants us to monitor the cub. Unfortunately, tiger cubs don't leave their den until they're about 8 weeks old. So we had to wait and right now should be the time the cubs come out to play. Do you get it now, Jimmy?"

"Oh yeah," said Jimmy how earlier lost his train of thought.

Off the Indian Ocean, flying towards India is a large, pink private jet. The jet belongs to Donita Donata and she and her henchman, Dabio, are on their way to India.

"Dabio, I will never, ever go back to prison, again," said Donita, "I mean orange!? Honestly, but don't you love that smell of freedom?"

"Yeah!" said Dabio, "Uhh, what's freedom?"

"Uhh, forget it. Just keep driving, I have to make an important phone call," said Donita as she approaches her monitor, turning it on reveal a dark figure onscreen.

"I hope you are keeping your end of this bargain," said the dark figure.

"Oh please, I have to thank you for breaking me and Dabio out of prison along with retrieving all of my stuff," said Donita, "and this task you're asking me to do is no prob. Capturing all of the tigers in India is a synch thanks to my creature vacuum, just make sure I get the pelts and you can have the rest."

"Excellent, I will see through this partnership," said the dark figure as he hangs up.

Back at the reserve, the team stops at a waterhole, which is teaming with creatures.

"Okay, let's do this. Chris and I will go look for the mom and, hopefully, find her cubs. And while we are at it, Brandon and Aviva can locate Raj to learn about his awesome creature powers."

"What, since when were you the one to plan on who does what? I kinda want to see Raj in action, too," said Chris, "Besides, the only reason you want to find Baljit is so you can name the tiger cub since you're disappointed that you can't name its parents."

"Am not," said Martin, "it's just that I can come up with better names than Raj and Baljit."

"Well don't you worry. Project Tiger promised to let you name the tiger cub once we see it," said Chris.

"Alright!" said Martin all excited.

"At least watching Raj will help give me inspiration for my Bengal tiger Creature Power disks," said Aviva.

"Alright, it's settled. Now let's split up," said Martin as he and Chris walk in a different direction while Aviva and Brandon stay put at the waterhole.

"Oh I can't wait to see those cute cubs and give them a name that won't disappoint," said Martin.

"Martin, all the names you've given to the many creatures we encountered are the weirdest names anyone can think of," said Chris.

"And that's what will make these cubs special," said Martin.

"I've always wondered how other large predators are able to coexist with Bengal tigers without facing too many confrontations with the tiger," said Chris.

Their elephants start getting unwary as the bushes start to make movement.

"Huh? Easy there, girl. What's in those bushes?" said Martin.

A male Indian muntjac jumps out of the bushes.

"Whew, it's just a muntjac, one of the smallest deer in the world and are a favorite snack to the Bengal tiger," said Martin in relief.

"Check it out, males may have antlers but they're small and point to the back for life in the rainforest. So instead of using their antlers to attract females, they use their long canines," said Chris.

Just then, a big cat pounces at the Indian muntjac at lightning speed, catching the prey off guard.

"Whoa, Chris! Did you see that!?" said Martin all surprised while trying to calm his elephant.

"Yeah, that looked like a big cat of some sort," said Chris.

The Kratt brothers investigate the hunter.

"Aww, it's an Indian leopard," said Chris.

"Whoa, now that's cool," said Chris.

"You know, leopards are known for dragging their meal up in a tree so that they can eat in peace and out of reach from other predators like tigers, themselves. I wonder if that's how the leopard can coexist with the tiger?" said Chris.

Then, more rustling appeared in the forest and the leopard immediately dragged its prey up a nearby tree. A striped hyena appears out of the brush and circles around the tree the leopard climbed on.

"Whoa, a striped hyena!" said Martin.

"Whoa, another predator that coexists with the tiger, asI know for the fact that striped hyenas mostly scavenge off dead carcasses, especially ones made by tigers. Maybe that's how they can coexist with the tiger, just by scavenging," said Chris.

"Uhh Chris, you do know that both the leopard and the hyena are normally also active at night, right?" said Martin, "I learned that tigers usually hunt more in the daytime than at night, which may be the other reason how these guys also can coexist, just by waking up in a different time."

"I think you're on to something," said Chris.

The striped hyena leaves in to the forest while the leopard continues to eat his meal.

"Well, be better get going if we are going to find the tigers," said Chris, "better leave the leopard alone so that he can finish eating his meal."

"Oh, right. By leopard!" said Martin as he waves at the leopard.

The Kratt brothers move on.

Back at the waterhole, Aviva and Brandon observed the wildlife congregating there.

"I'm so amazed at the biodiversity here in this part of India, Ninja," said Aviva.

"It is quite astonishing, indeed," said Brandon.

"Ninja, why are those big brown deer scaring away the red spotted deer from their drinking spot? Can't they just share?" Aviva asked.

"Those brown deer, called Sambar deer, are asserting their dominance at the waterhole over the smaller Chital. As mean as this looks, it's a matter of survival. So the Chital and smaller deer must wait for their turn until the Sambar deer finish," said Brandon.

"But there are other animals there as well," Aviva observed, "like those cows that are drinking on the other side of the waterhole. I'm so confused at the hierarchy structure of this waterhole."

"Just think of it this way, when there's a waterhole and it is of a certain size, only a certain number of animals can drink there at a time. Since it's about survival of the fittest, only the biggest can get a spot because they can push away the smaller competitors for a space to drink," said Brandon, "those Gaurs over there are, of course, even bigger than the deer themselves, so they can just simply shove in get a drink."

"And what if the water there runs out?" Aviva asked.

"Then are other places to get water, like that river up ahead," said Brandon.

"Can't they just drink at that river?" Aviva asked.

"Not if there are mugger crocodiles living in it," said Brandon.

"You know, those langur monkeys don't seem to come down to get a drink of water," said Aviva.

"That's because they don't need to. They get most of their water from the food they eat, like fruits and leaves," said Brandon, "it's a good survival strategy to keep the langur monkeys safe from tigers."

All of the sudden, the peacocks start making an alarm call, putting all the animals on edge.

"Uhh, Ninja? What's going on here?" said Aviva.

"It's a warning sign. There's a predator ahead," said Brandon.

Then, one of the Chital deer decides to go after a fallen fruit that one of the langurs dropped. A tiger jumps out and chases after that Chital. All of the other animals fled but the Chital that wandered away from his herd did not make it.

"Whoa, I just saw tiger hunting!" said Aviva all excited, "that was so awesome!"

"That must be the male Raj based on his musculature and size, plus he is darker orange," Brandon observed.

"I cannot wait to build my next great invention," said Aviva.

Raj drags his kill back to the forest to eat in private.

Back with the Wild Kratts, they come across a den.

"Martin, check that out, a den!" said Chris, "Maybe, that's where Baljit is hiding with her cubs."

"Only one way to find out," said Martin as they both approach the den, silently.

Then, an adult tiger appears out of the den.

"Alright, it's Baljit, the female tigress we've been looking for," said Chris.

"Uhh, Chris, how can you tell?" Martin asked.

"Can't you see her smaller size compared to males? Plus, she's lighter orange," said Chris.

"Ohh, I just can't wait to see her cub so that I can name it," said Martin.

Then, a little white cub appears out of the den.

"Martin, are you seeing what I'm seeing," Chris asked.

"I don't believe my mind. It's a white tiger cub!" said Martin all cheerful.

Back at HQ, Koki overheard Martin.

"Hmm, a white tiger?" said Koki.

"You mean the tiger cub is albino?" Jimmy asked.

"Not exactly, Jimmy," said Koki as she pulls out some video clips of white tigers, "just like the black jaguar, the white tiger's white fur is the result of a recessive gene that makes it white with black stripes as opposed to the normal orange and black striped."

"Cool," said Jimmy, "Like a phantom version of the original. How awesome can they get!?"

"Unfortunately, Jimmy, not so much," said Koki, "Unlike the black jaguar, whose black fur can help it camouflage in the dark parts of the rainforest, the white Bengal tiger's white fur is more of an asset than beneficial. That's why it's rare to find a white tiger in the wild; their white fur just doesn't blend in with any part of their environment."

"Well that's unfortunate," said Jimmy.

Back at the reserve, Brandon and Aviva continue to collect data from Raj.

"So the tiger stripes on every tiger are different," said Aviva.

"Just like the human fingerprint," said Brandon, "This is how Project Tiger can point out individuals in every part of India."

"The only thing I am worried about is trying to making the tiger stripes work so that Chris and Martin can camouflage in the grass," said Aviva, "wait a minute, how do those stripes even work? I mean, I totally missed Raj in action because he was camouflaged before and we couldn't see him."

Brandon responds. "Well, let's have a close look at those tall grasses. See how the forest floor is kinda orange-like and the shadows those grasses make, that's how the tiger blends in to its environment."

"Oh I see it, now," said Aviva, "The reason tigers are orange and have black stripes is because it helps them camouflage in both the forest floor and shadow streaks made by plants."

"Exactly," said Brandon.

Raj finishes eating his meal and decides to go for a swim.

"Look, Raj is swimming in that section of the river," said Aviva.

"Unlike most big cats, which hate swimming in the water, tigers are built for swimming thanks to their waterproof double layer fur coat and webbing on their feet," said Brandon.

"Tigers have webbed feet? But I thought only ducks have webbed feet," said Aviva.

"Take a close look at his feet while he's swimming," said Brandon as Aviva pulls out her Creature pod to get a closer look at Raj swimming.

"Wow, you're right! Webbing between each finger in the paw that stretch like elastic when swimming. No wonder tigers are such good swimmers," said Aviva, "I better make sure to add that feature."

"And while you're at it, I think now is a good time to give our elephant a break," said Brandon.

Aviva thought that was a good idea, too, and they both got off of the elephant so that he can get a drink of water and a cooling bath. The elephant ends up spraying water at Aviva and Brandon while he was taking a bath. But he then senses something dangerous up ahead and Brandon and Aviva watch as a mugger crocodile comes out of the water to scavenge on Raj's kill.

"What is that, Ninja?" said Aviva.

"That's a mugger crocodile, India's version of the Nile crocodile only smaller but just as deadly," said Brandon as the mugger crocodile attempts to steal the carcass.

"Look, Raj is charging right at that crocodile!" Aviva shouted.

Raj pounces on the mugger crocodile and the crocodile tries to shake it off to bite the tiger. But Raj used all of his strength to overwhelm the crocodile, turning it upside down and then killing it in the process.

"That was amazing!" said Aviva, "Tigers are so strong, with sharp claws, muscular arms, and strong jaws; this is gonna be one creature suit that will surely be amazing."

Just then, a Golden jackal appears out of the brush to eat the carcass.

"Ninja, that jackal is eating Raj's food. Wouldn't Raj be mad?" said Aviva.

"Actually, that jackal is a lone jackal, rejected from its pack who follow tigers wherever they go," said Brandon, "Sometimes, tigers actually allow jackals to follow them and they form a somewhat companionship, but it's not mutual nor symbiotic. The tiger is just simply tolerating its presence."

"I guess that's how jackals are able to coexist with tigers, by befriending them," said Aviva who wasn't entirely accurate but Brandon decided to let that go.

Back with the Wild Kratts…

"Jimmy said phantom, so I guess I'll call you Ghost," said Martin.

"Ghost, I actually like that name. It fits perfectly," said Chris.

Baljit turns around and runs off, leaving Ghost behind.

"Looks like mom went off looking for food to feed Ghost," said Martin.

"I'll follow her while you keep an eye out on the cub, Martin," said Chris as he moves off to follow Baljit.

"Can do," said Martin as he gets off his elephant to interact with Ghost.

Chris keeps following Baljit until he spots a carcass being eaten by an Indian wolf.

"Whoa, an Indian wolf, another apex predator that lives with tigers. But why is there only one?" said Chris, "And more importantly, Bengal tigers usually make their own kills and sometimes steal from other predators. Perhaps that lone wolf would be too easy for Baljit to steal from."

Chris and his elephant companion watch as Baljit confronts the lone wolf. The wolf tries to stand his ground but Baljit asserts her dominance and scares it off.

"Nice one, now she can bring home some food to her kid to eat without having to expend too much energy," said Chris.

But just as Baljit gorges on the carcass, more Indian wolves jump out of the forest, howling, snarling, and encircling the invading tigress, nipping at her to harass her.

"Oh no, that wolf brought friends along. That must be the pack. Against one wolf, Baljit has no problem. But against an entire pack, not even a chance," said Baljit, "looks like she'll have to make a run for it."

And Baljit does, managing to avoid the wolves' assault and running back into the forest.

"And so, that's how these wolves are able to live alongside with such mighty predators, by hunting in groups," said Chris as he follows Baljit until she stumbles upon an Indian peacock. "Huh, a peacock that hasn't flown away yet? Now's her chance." Chris said in excitement.

Baljit tries to go after the peacock but the peacock opens his tail feathers to reveal numerous eyes, which confused Baljit and deters her from attacking anymore.

"Whoa, Koki, did you get that?" Chris said through his Creature pod.

"Emm-hmm, sure did. That peacock there just opened his tail feathers, reveling what looks to be eyes," said Koki, "But in reality, they're just feathers but are really good at confusing predators like tigers… and Jimmy." Jimmy got dizzy after looking at the peacock's tail feathers and faints to the floor.

"Amazing, so peacocks can defend themselves from tigers by fooling them into thinking it's something else," said Chris.

Meanwhile, Martin was still playing with Ghost.

"Whoa there, Ghost, for an 8 week old cub, you're pretty tough," said Martin.

Ghost then sees rustling in the bush and becomes curious at it.

"Wait Ghost, don't go near that!" said Martin as he jumps to save Ghost, only to be confronted by a tiger, "Wait a minute, you're not mom nor dad. Gasp, you're a trespasser! Oh no, 50% of tiger cubs in the wild don't make it to adulthood. And male tigers will kill cubs that don't belong to them to ensure their own survival. There's no way I'll let you have Ghost!"

The intruding Bengal tiger tries to launch at Martin, but Martin dodges him with good reflexes.

"Martin! Get out of there, before you get hurt! You're no match against a full grown male tiger!" said Koki all panicky and worried.

"Oh, where's Raj when you need him? Oh that's it!" said Martin as he runs to a particular spot and stops to confront the male tiger.

The male tiger slowly approaches Martin who is carrying Ghost in his hands.

"Hey trespassing tiger, why don't you pick on someone of your own size!?" Martin shouted as his elephant appears behind, letting out a loud trumpeting and charges at the tiger. The tiger instantly retreats back into the forest, leaving Raj's territory.

"Whew, now that's a close one," said Martin talking to Ghost.

Arriving in India, Donita Donata prepares her jet to capture all the tigers in India.

"Dabio, prepare the tiger-catching vacuum," said Donita.

"Okie-dokie," said Dabio as he sets up the vacuum. He tries to set the vacuum to suck only tigers but there are no labels that say "tiger". So, he improvised by drawing a picture of a tiger, slaps it onto the control panel and sets the vacuum to the "tiger" setting. The jet keeps collecting the tigers throughout India, including Raj and Baljit.

"Huh, this is crazy!" said Koki looking at the monitor to find the total tiger population decreasing dramatically fast, "All the tigers are disappearing fast! But how!?"

Aviva calls, "I saw the whole thing; it was Donita Donata who collected all of the tigers with her jet, including Baljit and Raj."

"This is not good," said Koki as she begins to contact the rest of the Wild Kratts, "attention Wild Kratts, this is a code red alert! I repeat, this is a code red alert! All must head back to the Tortuga immediately!"

All the Wild Kratts team made it back to HQ and Martin brought Ghost along.

"Whew, I'm glad this cutie didn't get captured," said Aviva as she pets Ghost.

"I protected him," said Martin all proud.

"We're gonna need a way to locate Donita Donata if we are to save all the tigers from becoming trendy clothing lines," said Brandon.

"I got the lockdown on where Donita has landed. Right here," said Koki as she pointed out the location of Donita's jet.

"We're on our way," said Jimmy as he flies the ship to the location.

"And while you're at it, I'll be working on the Kratt brother's Creature power disks with tiger powers."

Both brothers replied with, "Awesome!" and gave each other a high-five.

At the location, Donita meets up with the mysterious man she spoke to through the monitor in an old, abandoned warehouse.

"I came with what you asked for, as I promised," said Donita.

"Thank you, Ms. Donita Donata. You surely are a trustworthy person," said the dark figure comes out into the light, revealing to be a Chinese man wearing a traditional Chinese attire with a long braided hair on the back. "And as promised, my men will do the work of taking their hides off as neatly as possible for you to use for my only interest is their bones."

Donita delivers to him all the tigers she captured and the Chinese man's henchmen gather around to move the caged tigers to another room.

"Ooh-la-la, I need henchmen like yours," said Donita.

Dabio was about to cry.

Meanwhile, the Tortuga arrives at the location.

"Alright, you guys, the tiger disks are ready. Just touch Ghost, and you're all set to go," said Aviva as she tosses the disks to the Kratt brothers.

The Kratt brothers insert the disks into their Creature Power Suits, touch Ghost, and press a button on the suit, shouting "Active Creature Power Suit!" The brothers turn into humanoid versions of a Bengal tiger.

They both shout "Let's go! To the Creature Rescue!" and they, along with Brandon, leave the Tortuga to save the tigers.

Chris, Martin, and Brandon arrive at the abandoned warehouse where they see Donita talking to a strange, Chinese man, watching as Donita delivers her catch of tigers to him. The Kratt brothers used their stealth mode to get a closer look at the situation.

"Well that's Donita, alright," Martin whispered, "But how did she escape from prison?"

"Well, it says here that someone broke into prison and released her along with Dabio.

"Yeah, but who's that Chinese guy she's talking to?" Chris whispered.

Brandon replies as he pulls out his own Creature pod, courtesy of Aviva, "He's another one of Area 51's prime suspect. He goes by Cheng Dajin, a Chinese doctor who almost his doctorate in medical school, until he later got kicked out for use old Chinese medicines. Ancient Chinese medicine was thought to have both healing properties and magical powers. But even though proved inaccurate, many still use these for rituals or other illegal purpose. When the university kicked him out for illegal practices on making medicine using parts of an endangered animal, he went mad and started collecting animals to make his medicine stock and then sell to the black market. Ever since then, Area 51 aims to put a stop to his treachery."

"Medicine? Like a tiger cough drop or a tiger pain reliever?" said Jimmy back in the Tortuga.

"More like a tiger potion," said Koki, who's also in the Tortuga, "made with only the bones."

"Killing all these tigers, just for the bones to make a lousy potion and to turn their beautiful stripes into fashion wear!?" said Aviva, back in the Tortuga.

"I see now, Cheng wanted to use the tigers to make medicine that doesn't even work only to make a few extra cash," said Chris, "And that's why he broke out Donita, because he needs her ability to capture multiple creatures in order for him to start his business in mass production.

"Well now it's time to file this business into bankruptcy using the power of the crouching tiger," said Martin as the three charges into the warehouse.

"Hold it there, Donita and Cheng! Those tigers don't belong to you. They should be living free and in the wild. It's not just that they belong there, but they're also needed there. All those creatures cannot exist without the tigers," said Chris.

"Who are these men, Donita?" Cheng asked, "And why is two of them dressed like tigers and that one looks like a ninja?"

"Why they're the Kratt brothers, Cheng, and those tiger suits are called Creature Power suits. They basically have the power of the tiger, said Donita, "And the ninja is an actual ninja who hunts animal hunters like us."

"Oh, I see," said Cheng as he claps his hands, "Two amateur animal activists and the poacher of poachers? How interesting." Henchmen start running up to him, holding various weapons. One henchman carries Cheng's weapon: a large Dao (Chinese broadsword) with nine rings on the back of the blade.

"I'd like to stay and chat, but I must be going as of now. Make sure you deliver my pelts," said Donita as she leaves the building, "C'mon Dabio, let's get out of here."

"Coming, Donita!" said Dabio as he and Donita get on her pink private jet to fly away.

"Ninja, I want you to take on Cheng. Martin and I can handle the rest of these goons," said Chris.

"Understood," said Brandon as the goons charge at the team. Brandon avoids the goons' attacks and gets past them. He then throws shuriken at Cheng but he deflects them with his sword. Brandon pulls out his two ninja-to swords and clashes with Cheng. The Kratt brothers, on the other hand, are fighting off the goons as best as they can.

While they skirmish, Aviva, Koki, and Jimmy take advantage of the situation to sneak in the building and release all the tigers. Ghost came along, too.

"Now's our chance. Let's go, guys," said Aviva as they enter the warehouse to find all the tigers locked in cages, ready to be slaughtered for their fur and bones.

"What does this guy plan to do with these tigers?" Koki asked, "I mean, he's most likely not doing so to do handy chores for Donita."

"According to Ninja, tiger bones were once used in ancient traditional medicines that was supposed to cure various ailments as well as to be used in rituals," said Aviva.

"That's just terrible," said Jimmy, "To think these poor creatures are being killed just for their bones, that's just wrong."

"You're right," said Aviva, "And we're gonna do the right thing: by releasing all the tigers."

They each carry a laser pen that can cut through the cages. Ghost stays close to his mom.

As the fight ensues, one by one, the tigers become freed and leave the building, with Raj and Baljit being the last ones to be freed from their demise.

"Now that's what I like to call a happy reunion," said Jimmy.

"Good, now let's go help the others," said Aviva.

Jimmy and Koki respond with "Right!" and they all head to the fight.

There, they see the defeated bandits piled up with the Kratt brothers sitting on top of them.

"Hey guys, you missed out all the fun," said Martin while the goons groan in pain.

"The fight isn't over, yet, guys," said Aviva as Brandon and Cheng are still fighting.

Brandon manages to defeat him.

"You will pay for this. You hear me!? No one stands in my way! Nobody!" Cheng screamed.

"Nobody except a couple of angry tigers who are mad at you for catnapping them?" said Aviva as Raj and Baljit growl aggressively and attack Cheng and his goons. They flee from the building.

"I'll get you! I'll get you all, you stinkin' Wild Rats!" Cheng shouted.

"Jeez, not him, too. It's Wild Kratts," said Martin.

"Mission accomplished," said Chris.

Later that day, the team says their good bye to Raj, Baljit, and Ghost.

"Oh it was so much fun learning about you guys!" said Martin.

"And not to mention the other inhabitants that live here in your territory," said Chris.

"We learned a lot about you guys, like how your stripes help you camouflage," said Aviva.

"Or how you guys are such proficient swimmers," said Koki.

"And not to mention the importance you play here in this forest," said Jimmy.

"And it's good that we rescued all of you. Without you tigers, India won't be the same anymore," said Brandon.

"Whelp, time to go, guys," said Chris as the team get back into the Tortuga and fly away, only to hear Ghost trying to make a roar before they leave.

"Ohh, even if he does have a low chance of surviving, I hope he grows up to become big and strong, just like his dad," said Aviva.


End file.
